The present invention relates to a night lamp, and more particularly to such a night lamp which is comprised of a lamp socket, and a rotary power input plug coupled to the lamp socket at one side for connection to an electric outlet to receive power supply.
A regular night lamp is generally comprised of a lamp socket for holding a bulb, and a power input plug fixedly connected to the lamp socket at one side for connection to an electric outlet to receive power supply. Because the angular position of the power input plug is not adjustable, it is inconvenient to install the night lamp in a narrow installation area, and the night lamp may be hindered by furniture from installation in an electric outlet.